disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disney Princess Villain Defeats
These are the Disney Princess Villain Defeats Official Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Queen Grimhilde chokes herself to death but revives as The Witch, later falls off a cliff and crushed by a boulder. Obviously eaten by vultures that followed her. Cinderella Lady Tremaine's plot is foiled when Cinderella shows the 2nd glass slipper as proof, and later, Cinderella marries Prince Charming. Sleeping Beauty Maleficent-Dragon is impaled by Philip by stabbing in the heart by the sword of truth, and falls off a cliff to her death. The Little Mermaid Ursula is impaled by bow of a ship controlled by Eric, struck by lightning, and then sinks to the bottom of the sea. Beauty and the Beast Gaston falls off the Beast's castle to his death. Aladdin Jafar and Iago are imprisoned into the lamp and sent off to the Cave of Wonders. Pocahontas Ratcliffe suffers mutiny from his men by chaining him and is sent back to England as a traitor. Mulan Shan-Yu is exploded by Fireworks on the Emperor's roof when he crashes into a munitions cache. The Princess and the Frog Dr. Facilier is dragged into the Masks and the Voodoo Dolls world. Tangled Flynn cuts Rapunzel's hair and Mother Gothel, rapidly growing older and older, is tripped and falls out the tower window by Pascal. However she grows so old she disintegrated into dust before she hits the ground. Expected to Join Brave Mor'du is crushed by a falling pillar-rock-thing and his prince spirit turns into a Will O' The Wisp. Frozen Hans gets imprisoned for his crimes and sent back to the Southern Isles. The Duke of Weselton and his thugs are sent back to Weselton with a proclamation that Arendelle will forever no longer do business with him in the trade. Moana Tamatoa got caught in the cave. Te Ka changes to Te Fiti and reformed. Unofficial Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Mickey, Donald and Goofy arrive and battle Pete onstage, finally defeating him and saving the Princess. Bambi Man burns to death in a fire and his hounds are defeated by Bambi while Ronno is also defeated by Bambi. Alice in Wonderland Alice awakes from her dream, therefore banishing the Queen of Hearts which is ceased to exist. Peter Pan Captain Hook and the pirates are chased away by the Tick-Tock Crocodile in the first film, Octopus in the second film. Lady and the Tramp Si and Am are taken away. The Rat is killed by Tramp. Aunt Sarah proved wrong about Lady and the Tramp when Lady showed her the dead rat's body. The Sword in the Stone Madam Mim becomes sick when Merlin turns into a germ to infect her, which she'll have to recover within weeks The Aristocats Edgar gets locked in a trunk and sent to Timbaktu. Robin Hood Prince John, the Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Hiss are arrested by King Richard. The Rescuers Madame Medusa is trapped on the top of a pole with Nero and Brutus waiting to eat her. The Black Cauldron Gurgi sarafices himself to the Black Cauldron. The Horned King is dragged to it and Arawyn tears his flesh off and sucks his skeleton into the Black Cauldron. 101 Dalmatians Cruella De Vil accidentally crashes her car into Horace and Jasper's truck that sends them down the hill, where they are all arrested. It seems she had probation and restraining order while her crooks are sentenced to prison. She is later sentenced to an Asylum in the sequel. The Great Mouse Detective Professor Ratigan fell to his presumed death off of the Elizabeth Clock Tower as Basil saves himself with a propeller while his henchmen got arrested by the Mouse Queen except Fidget, Ratigan's lackey whom he betrayed by throwing him off his blimp into the River Thames (The comic shows that he reformed). The Lion King Scar gets overthrown by Simba, falls off a ledge, then killed by both the hyenas and the flames. The Hunchback of Notre Dame Frollo falls Falls into lake of molten copper poured onto the street by Quasimodo. Hercules Hades is punched by Hercules into the River Styx and is dragged by the souls in it to the bottom for eternity, but does not die as he is immortal. The Lion King II Zira rejects Kiara's offer to help her, only to finally fall off the cliff and into the raging river, where she is presumably washed away to her death. Tarzan Clayton hangs himself and gets choked to death with vines while trying to kill Tarzan. The Little Mermaid II Morgana is turned into ice and sucked into a whirlpool by Triton. Peter Pan II Same as Peter Pan, but with the giant Octopus alongside his crew. Atlantis: The Lost Empire Rourke is turned into crystal and smashed by a propeller. Enchanted Narissa falls off a tower to her death, exploding into dust. Princess Protection Program Kane got arrested after being tricked by Rosie and Carter. Wreck-It Ralph King Candy/Turbo flies into the becon that Ralph created, causing him to be destroyed. Sequels Cinderella II Anastasia reforms and finds true love in the baker, standing up to her mother and sister. Cinderella III Lady Treamine and Drizella are turned into toads, and forced to work in the castle as servants under Cinderella's authority. The Little Mermaid III Marina del Ray is arrested and thrown in jail. The Enchanted Christmas The Beast destroys Forte's keys; this effectively 'kills' Forte and he crashes to the ground, destroyed. Aladdin II Jafar-Genie is destroyed along with his lamp, which burned, and Iago reforms and joins Aladdin and Friends. Aladdin III Sa'luk attempts to remove the gold from him and get rid of the hand, but it consumes him and turns him into a gold statue, which falls off the ledge he was standing on and sinks into the sea below. Pocahontas II Ratcliffe is arrested by King James and his guards. Tangled Ever After No Villain, Unofficial Bambi II Ronno falls into a creek and a snapping turtle bites his nose. Ronno runs off screaming, "Get it off! Get it off! MOMMY! Get it off!", much to Thumper's amusement. The Tinkerbell Movies *Tinkerbell: Vidia has to herd the thistles. *Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure: No Villain *Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue: Lizzie's dad learns his lesson and spends time with his daughter and he also gets to meet Tink and her friends. *Secret of the Wings: no villain *The Pixie Hollow Games: Glimmer abandons Rumble to let Rosetta and Chloe win. The Rescuers Down Under McLeach falls down a waterfall to his death. The Lion King 1 1/2 The Hyenas fall in a crevice. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II With Sarousch robbed of his leverage, the guards advance on Sarousch and arrest him. Trivia *Shan Yu's Death was the writers attempting not have another death by gravity. *Mother Gothel was killed by old age, not gravity. *Anastasia, Horace and Jasper, Pain and Panic, Kronk, and Iago are the only villains to be redeemed. *Lefou is the first live-action villain to reform, unlike the animated film and broadway. *Unlike the cartoon version, Captain Hook actually dies in the play when he gets swallowed by the Crocodile. *The cause of most Disney villain deaths is gravity. *The Horned King's death is considered the most violent. Category:Villain Category:Lists